1. Field
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for collecting samples of human bodily waste. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for collecting samples of urine, kidney stones, or stools using a toilet bowl insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations in which samples of human wastes are required for testing. The current state of the art requires a patient to hold a relatively small sample cup closely proximate to the urethral opening and voiding a comparatively small volume into the cup. Such a manual into-the-cup urination collection method can prove to be quite difficult for many individuals, including, but not limited to: those with impaired manual dexterity who are unable to grasp a sample cup appropriately; those with weakness who may be unable to grasp a sample cup appropriately; those with nervous disorders causing manual shaking; those who are morbidly obese and unable to access the anatomical regions necessary to take a urine sample; those who are pregnant and have difficulty with movement; those with bladder control issues or incontinence who may not be able to appropriately start and stop a stream of urine; those who are elderly; those who are very young; those who are partially or totally physically incapacitated; and those who are partially or totally mentally incapacitated. As has been illustrated and will be understood, the collection of waste samples can be a particular trying, embarrassing, and degrading experience for many people.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods for collecting human bodily waste samples.